


The Start of Something New

by of_rivers_and_moons



Series: Marvel AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Fusion, Bagels, Chiaki has a different personality because I found her original one a bit flat, F/F, F/M, Hajime won't appear until chapter 7 sorry, I really need some sleep, I was on the verge of sleep while I was writing this., M/M, Mmm blergh, Multi, Nagito is Tony Stark, Natsumi is a gremlin, Rewrite, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Komaeda Nagito, a CEO, a new student at Hope's Peak, inventor, is someone who wanted to just carry out the legacy of his parents. He didn't even think that his life would turn out the way it did.A rewrite if 'The Start' because why not.
Relationships: Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko & Kuzuryuu Natsumi, Minor Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, OC & OC, Pre Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime
Series: Marvel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Hope's Peak Academy was a school founded by Izuru Kamukura where those that have talents are scouted and set for life when they first step into the school. Many strange things happen at the school, but that was to be expected of a place filled to the brim with colourful teens.

  
Then there was the Reserve Course, for those that did not have talent, and went to a mediocre version instead. The money they pay going to the ever-so shady Steering Committee.

  
But while Hope's Peak was strange, the world was even stranger.

  
By complete accidents or not, humans gained powers from beyond. Like that Gamma Radiation accident, where a security guard was in the middle of it. Or maybe a young housekeeper, who gained extraterrestrial abilities from a explosion. Some of them used their newfound powers for selfish gain. Some used them to help people. Others went made with power and became 'villains'. 

  
Then there were some people that didn't care at all and just went on their merry-way to live out their own lives. To be honest, I'd probably do that as well.

  
But they aren't the main focus of this story. The many focus of this story is a young CEO named Komaeda Nagito. After a kidnapping, he met a friend who helped him escape from his captors. In the process, he made a suit of armour.

  
This was the start. The start of something new.


	2. Professional Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight about the professional life of Komaeda Nagito.

" _Nagito_ ," a robotic female voice rang out near 8:45 am. 

  
A body under the bed moved slightly. A groan then came from said body as they pressed their face further into the pillows. An electronic sigh came from the voice before, then she spoke again.

  
" _Nagito_ ,"

  
A hand grasped the blanket and pulled it over in an attempt to block out the noise. 

  
" _Komaeda Nagito, get up_!"

  
Still, he did not get up. At all. I mean it was his fault for staying up late at night. 

  
". . ."

  
A moment passed. Then. . .

  
" _Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and—_ "

  
"I'M UP, I'M UP, I'M UP—" the teen shouted in horror as Rick Astely sang. Unfortunately, he tripped, fell on the floor, and was now in a burrito of his blanket. Fortunately, the song stopped.

  
". . . H.O.P.E., why?"

  
" _You weren't getting up, Nagito_."

  
Once again, he had been betrayed by his AI.

* * *

  
He leaned against the wall of the shower as the hot water rushed over him, flattening his somewhat curly hair — he didn't even know why it was like that, was he born with it? — and letting the conditioner run down the drain. Once it was fully out, he turned off the shower and stepped out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist before grabbing a hairdryer, putting it on maximum, and let it rip.

  
The end result was his white hair once again becoming very poofy. Oh, so that's how he does it.

  
He then proceeded to dry himself off, yank on black pants and. . . and sneakers. . . before he threw on a white dress shirt. He then went outside of the bathroom, and walked to his closet.

  
The closet opened when he grabbed the handle. He then looked at the many suits, all varying with vests, blazers, ties, bow ties, waistcoats, long coats, and more. The more 'casual' side was filled to the brim with hoodies, tank tops, t-shirts, jeans, sneakers, and more.

  
"H.O.P.E., what am I doing?"

  
" _At 8:45 to 8:50, you refused to get up which resulted you becoming a human burrito when I played that song. Then at 8:55 you took at shower that lasted 15 minutes. Your currently looking at your closet_ ,"

  
". . . I meant my schedule."

  
" _Ah, I seem to have misunderstood_ ," the amused tone was hidden under sarcasm, " _At 10:25 am, you are supposed to open up your workplace to only your employees. At 10:32 am, you will have to set up the display casings for the newest inventions and weapons. Around 11:00 am, you will go to your 'speech room' and announce the new and improved 'I lie' bullets. At 12:00, lunch, of course. After that, it's free reign. But you do have a invitation to a charity ball_. _That will last long, but I do remind you that you can leave at any time._ "

  
"Thank you, H.O.P.E.." He grabbed a grey waistcoat, a black blazer, and a striped black and red tie for today's clothing. 

  
Yes, just another day as the young CEO of Komaeda Industries.

* * *

  
"All right, rise and shine folks! Make sure to work hard and work fast because we are gonna get BUSY!" Katsumi Ayasato clapped her hands as she looked at her fellow workers of the 'finish' division. The 'finish' division was to make sure everything was in place for the weapons. The leader of said division was a brown-haired woman named Ayasato.

  
"Aren't we always busy?" Asked a worker who had just downed 3 cups of coffee laced heavily with caffeine.

  
". . . Yes?"

  
"So we should just work as we usually do?"

  
". . . Yes."

  
"Eh, it doesn't matter, anyway." They then proceeded to work. like everyone else.

* * *

  
Particularly, the 'Missile' divisions were working on the new Jericho missiles. The amount of palladium and other materials would make it extremely harmful and could even cause craters. Thankfully, some of the prototypes were already out, and being used by small armies who were testing them out in completely barren lands. They would later on being officially stated when Nagito would later on introduce them to the army.

  
However, the missiles were kept secret. Because of that, only the army knew about them. The employees would have been lying if that didn't make them relieved.

* * *

  
10:45 rolled around when most of the impenetrable display cases were being finished, well, being out on display. 

  
After that, more influential people and some rich ones, or well-off ones came in to look at them. Some of them were even private journalists. As they did, Nagito exhaled harshly before putting on the best 'CEO' smile he had and spoke.

  
"Welcome to the newest weapons of Komaeda Industries! The newest inventions are the new. . . " and so he went on and on, mentally remembering the speeches he had practiced night after night. He wouldn't ruin the images of his mother nor father, more his aunt.

  
As he finished his speech, they all clapped before going on to explore. As they did, a private journalist went up to him. They were heavily dressed so that no one could tell if they were male or female, they also had shades on and a hat. At first, Nagito thought that they wanted an autograph or things to dig up. 

  
Surprisingly, the journalist was actually pretty kind, only asking about what he usually does or others, making sure to never be crass.

  
As they talked, Nagito checked his watch frequently to see when he needed to talk about the 'I lie' bullets.

  
11:00 came, and Nagito found himself outside his 'speech room', where the most trusted tv reporters were. As always, he was nervous. What if he messed up? He didn't really do so, but anxiety still kicked in whenever it wanted to. When that happened, he would feel himself be detached from the world and only know the sound of his breathing, nothing else. Sometimes, his employees would shove an ice cube into his mouth in order to calm him down.

  
"Nagito. Your thoughts are being mushed together judging by the look on your face."

  
"Ah. . . sorry. . ."

  
"No need. Now go and talk about the 'I lie' bullets."

  
"Right, right," he opened the door, stepped inside, went to the podium where there were a bunch of reporters. He took a deep breath and spoke.

  
"The new 'I lie' bullets are almost-finished bullets. They may look like a normal bullets, but inside they have a powerful tranquilizer that would temporarily make the target fall asleep when shot. However, this may have drawbacks if the targets heart is weak. They also can still bleed out to death. Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

  
Uphold their legacy, uphold their weapons, uphold the industries, never change it. Never change it. Never change it.

  
Never.

  
Because that's what he was. A stepping stone. He was just a stepping stone for those higher or those that needed help. That's all he was. 

  
That's all he'll ever be.

* * *

  
The charity ball was, of course, filled with rich people that did care about others and not just themselves. Despite that, Nagito couldn't wait to get out. He really didn't like crowded places at all. 

  
He looked at the spread of drinks, which his eye twitched when he barely saw anything for people under the age of 20. He was 17, but still. After eating a bunch of cakes, sandwiches, and whatnot, he really needed some tea or just water. 

  
He began to look around and almost cried in relief when he saw a table dedicated to only water, milk, and tea. He began to walk to it, not wanting to disturb anyone else when his arm was grabbed. 

  
He turned around, withholding himself from snapping at the person who dare take away his chance at something normal, only to see a female adorned in jewels and whatnot. A noble, possibly.

  
"Ah! Mr. Komaeda! I want you to meet someone, please!"

  
He shook his head, "I apologize, but not right now, please,"

  
"But—"

  
"Please." The urge in his voice was enough to let the woman let go of him. He quickly went to the table, downed about three glasses of water, called a cab, met the girl that the woman wanted him to, and went home at 12:00. Huh. The party lasted 30 minutes for him. 

  
He really was happy that 12:00 rolled around. Because at least he can go out and visit new places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little heavy there at the 'I lie' bullets, eh? For a bit more info: Nagito does have his luck cycle, but it's downplayed extremely. For example, if he cuts his finger on paper, the paper won't get blood on it. Not only that, he does view himself as a stepping stone a bit more downplayed, he'll grow out of this mindset soon enough. He's also a lot more healthy because he doesn't have dementia, which is why he isn't acting like his SDRA2 game self.
> 
> Until Nagito get escapes the ppl, the divisions are,
> 
> 'Finish' Division. (Later on Technology)  
> Bullets Division. (Later on Hologram)  
> Gun Division. (Later on the new 'Finish' division)  
> Missile Division. (Later on Prosthetics/Automail)  
> Blade Division. (Later on Virtual Reality)  
> Bomb Division. (Later on Home {Like chairs, tables, and whatnot})  
> 'Other needs' Division (Later on automobile, wheelchairs, crutches, etc.) 
> 
> The reasons why Nagito never stopped the development of weapons is because he wanted to uphold his parents legacy. It isn't until that he sees the terrorists using them finally gives him the courage to stop the development of weapons. Not to mention that when one of the friends of his parents took on the role of CEO until he was old enough convinced him to not stop the development. Remember: he's a teenager and is still easily influenced by adults. Don't worry, that friend died of a heart attack.


	3. Personal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight about Komadda Nagito's Personal Life, with the introduction of a OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short chapter

By the time 12:00 pm rolled around, Nagito felt himself uneasy. Almost like he had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen in the next few days.

  
Still, it was lunch time, and he really needed a break. So he threw off his work clothes and put on a turtleneck, black hoodie, jeans, ankle-high boots, shades that had a copy of H.O.P.E., and yellow socks. Not one would expect a fashion disaster to be a CEO. 

  
He was going to Tim Hortons, getting a bagel and a coffee, then eating a burger.

  
"You will also be eating a salad, right?" H.O.P.E.'s voice had a tone of anger and motherliness in it. Nagito sighed and nodded in confirmation. He just wanted a burger, dammit, was that to much to ask for?

  
" _Yes_." 

  
Oops he said it out loud. 

  
He took the elevator, clapped his hands in order to get all of his employees attention, and when they looked at him, he spoke,

  
"All right, team! Let's go have some lunch! Make sure to be back at 5:00 sharp for a surprise for a certain employee!" By 'surprise' he meant birthday. They were usually small and quick, because they had to get back to work straight after. But Nagito made sure to make them memorable.

  
All of them immediately knew what 'surprise' meant and began to clap their hands in response. Then, they helped close up the workplace and went on to have lunch.

* * *

  
As he promised to himself, he went to a Tim Hortons, got himself a cream bagel and a coffee — they thought he was going to kill himself with all of the caffeine he was putting in — swallowed down a salad, and was currently eating said bagel in said Tim Hortons. 

  
Swallowing the remains, he thanked the employees, left a pretty large tip — the look on his faces made him feel incredible. Screw drugs! That was awesome! — and left with another coffee with less caffeine. 

  
He slowly drank his coffee when his sunglasses binged. He quietly looked around before going inside a abandoned alleyway and spoke softly, "H.O.P.E., what is it?"

  
" _A email from Kirigiri Jin. About Hope's Peak Academy._ "

  
"Read it out."

  
" _Understood. 'Hello, Mr. Komaeda, as you may know I am the new principle for Hope's Peak Academy. By friend, Koichi, has been scouting for new students for Class 77. I hope that you could attend, or meet with me for a compromise. With best regards, Kirigiri Jin_.'"

  
" _Huh. I'll think about it. Tell him so_."

  
" _I understand_ ," after a few seconds, " _email has been sent_."

  
Nagito thanked the AI before finishing his coffee, tossing it into the recycling bin, and walking away with his head down.

* * *

  
As he went back to the Industries, he did so carefully. Checking the time, he saw that it was 3:15 pm. One hour and 45 minutes left. 

  
"Do protocol: Make-A-Memorable-Birthday-for-Employee."

  
" _Have you ever considered shortening the names of the protocols_?"

  
"No. I like them this way."

  
" _How about 'Protocol: Birthday'_."

  
"Stop betraying me, H.O.P.E.."

  
" _But it's fun_!"

  
"Just the protocol, please. . . "

  
" _Fine, fine. What does this particular employee like_?"

  
"Pull up his profile. . ." H.O.P.E. pulled up his profile and Nagito scanned through it. After a moment, he snapped his fingers and began to talk.

  
"Okay, so here's what we are going to do. . ."

* * *

  
"Happy Birthday!"

  
The employee — Ryū Kokozuko — smiled and clapped his hands. "Thank you, thank you!"

  
As always, they had began to talk, mostly them congratulating him. However what was most surprising is that he still wasn't married, Christmas Cake, I mean. However he probably didn't want to be married at all.

  
Instead of processing anything else, Ryū proceeded to celebrate his birthday, happy to have a great job such as this.

* * *

  
Nagito dragged himself to his room after going up the elevator. He faced his bed, promptly took off his shoes, and landed face-first.

  
" _Nagito_ ,"

  
". . . Yes?"

  
" _You need to change_."

  
". . . Blergh."

  
" _Nagito_."

  
Instead of replying, the albino fell asleep, very tired from today's work. H.O.P.E. just turned off the lights, took control of a robotic arm, and tucked him into bed.

  
" _Goodnight, my nephew_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uh... Taking a long time. School. Just school. -moon


	4. The Travel to Afghanistan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Jin exchange a few emails, his travel to Afghanistan, and a introduction of an OC.

_To Kirigiri Jin,_

_  
Apologies, I cannot go to our scheduled meeting. I have to travel and give the military some taste of the new Jericho Missiles that have been developed. When I come back, I will meet with you._

_  
Regards,_

_  
Komaeda Nagito_

* * *

  
_Komaeda Nagito,_

_  
I understand completely. You are a busy child and needing to do many things may have caused a few others to slip from your mind. How long will your trip take?_

_  
Kirigiri Jin_

* * *

_  
To Kirigiri Jin,_

  
_A few days, a week at best. Thank you for asking._

_  
Regards,_

_  
Komaeda Nagito_

* * *

  
"He'll be going to Afghanistan?"

  
A nod.

  
"Heh, good. I'll make sure to give it a heads up. After that. . . give me what you promised me."

  
Not promised, forced to give.

  
Silence.

* * *

  
Nagito leaned back, a laptop on his lap. He had left H.O.P.E. in charge of running the place while he was gone. He took a bite out of the bagel he was holding and chewed slowly. He quickly began to look at his notes in order to remind himself what the missiles did. 

  
'Devasting, powerful, made with powerful amounts of Paladium, could probably kill a large group of people — why did I put that there?'

  
After drilling it into his brain and repeating his speech in his head and talking to himself — some people probably looked at him like he was crazy. He probably was — he typed all of his speech before smacking his forehead before looking at the time.

  
There was 2 hours left before he arrived.

  
He could take a few minuets to review Hope's Peak and see if it was worth his time to be a student. Wouldn't hurt to try. Also because he hasn't really acted like a kid since taking the company.

  
Keeping the tabs on his speech and notes open, — looking in solemn and sadness at the missing article of a doctor who went to help some people the place he was going to — he opened a new one and typed 'Hope's Peak Academy' into the search bar.

  
After a moment, several searches turned up. Scrolling down, he clicked the second page to see it was full of. . .

  
Memes.

  
What has the world come to?

  
Going back into the first page, he clicked the official website — it was very purple, with a few sections, guidelines, rules, and other things a normal school website would have — and began to read.

  
'Hope's Peak Academy is one-of-a-kind, helping those with above average performance in their field. We help those with talent into moulding and shaping them to be better. We call these students 'Super Highschool Level' or a abridged version 'Ultimate'. We are currently gathering these 'Ultimates' in order to once again do what we always do. If you are a student, click the 'Old and New Students' tab to see who you'll be sharing your education and classroom with!'

  
Scrolling upwards, he did just that. He looked in surprise at the eccentric colours, hair, and other things they had. Was it normal for talented students to look so eccentric?

  
Scrolling down, he saw several older students, some of them working at Hope's Peak still. He clicked on a picture of a woman with long, wavy orange hair, fair skin with her face shaped like a diamond, and green eyes.

  
'Yukizome Chisa: The (Former) Ultimate Housekeeper. She's known for being upbeat, strong, resourceful, and cheery. One day, she got caught in an accident and was presumed dead for a few years before she suddenly returned one day. Works as a substitute teacher.'

  
_One day, she got caught in an accident and was presumed dead for a few years._

  
What kind of accident? Deciding to not dwell on it that much, Nagito decided to read up on Jin Kirigiri.

  
_Jin Kirigiri, the current principle of the school. Has a wife, and lost his left eye in an accident._

  
Nagito didn't want to know the details on his eye.

  
He looked at the Class 77-B students. If he didn't join, he would just carry on working, but if he did join. . . he could be a stepping stone for them.

  
Making his decision, he went back to his notes and began to revise and review everything.

* * *

  
A month.

  
He had been here for a month.

  
He knew that this was the only place he could turn to. If he went outside he would've surely died out there. It was practically deserted, barley any food or water. How did he survive? He just ate whatever the tribe gave him. He knew that their food was never poisoned at all.

  
Yes, he had been captured by a tribe that lived here. Maybe because he was a doctor.

  
Staring at the sand, Ichi Kanade could only hope that he would get out of here soon and reunite with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original title of the chapter was "Foreign Place" because I didn't know how to spell Afghanistan because I suck. Also encase this took ling to post was also because I suck. -moon


	5. Missiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missiles. That's all.

The soldiers carefully placed the missiles that they had into the sand, the detonations in their hands wrapped in rough fabric. They all then quickly ran away to a safe distance. 

  
The presentation would be starting soon.

* * *

  
Taking a swig from trhe water bottle, Nagito splashed a bit on himself before sighing and looking at the missiles. He really hated making weapons, but if it was to uphold everything his parents stood for, then he would gladly do it. 

  
He walked towards the ledge, watching from the corners of his eyes that the missiles were ready to fire. He mentally counted down as he spoke.

  
"As you all know, I am Komaeda Nagito. I am the CEO of Komaeda Industries, which I inherited from my parents a few years after their deaths. I have made it my job to create any kind of weapon as a legacy and in memory of my dear parents, Komaeda Kirina, and Komaeda Hiro. These weapons are the Jericho Missiles. They are basically extremely mini versions of nuclear implants, although they don't cause as much damage. They have been reinforced with the rare element Palladium to hold the gunpowder and sparks. They will help you flatten in the land," 

  
Four.

  
"They will help you to intimidate any you hate,"

  
Three.

"And they will help you take out any enemies that dare challenge you,"

  
Two.

  
"These are the Jericho Missiles."

  
One.

  
The missiles launched into the air as Nagito held his arms out like he was Jesus Christ on the crucifix. The others backed away, but Nagito didn't. 

  
He watched as they fired themselves upward and into the air before changing their course and landing behind him.

  
The result was a beautiful mix of gunpowder, orange, red, and yellow fire with a tinge of blue as they crashes within the sand. The fire was still going, it's flames licking the air and causing smoke everywhere.

  
Nagito adjusted his suit, drinking once again for his suddenly parched throat. 

  
Everyone was silent for a moment before they all began to clap their approval. Nagito bowed down before shooting himself up, a smile on his face.

  
He loved giving Hope to people.

  
A soldier came, and escorted him to a Humvee. Opening up the door for him, Nagito thanked him, took another swing of the water bottle, and got in.

  
They all began to talk about the missiles, and what they could use them for.

  
A screeching sound was heard, and they all looked beside them.

  
All of their eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally getting to some good stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be longer. Also, please comment if your following this. Kudos just tell me that you like this story, not the reasons why or what you like about the chapter or the story as a whole. -moon


End file.
